Saltwater
by Entire Oranges
Summary: Susan desperately needs saltwater and when they land on a Federation Spaceship its almost perfect!


"Need a hand Captain?" Harry Kim rushed forward as Captain Janeway walked past trying to juggle her morning coffee, a duty roster pad and a stack of books.

"I'm fine Harry," She paused adding a smile "thank you though."

"Are you sure? It won't be any trouble I have a feeling that might weigh like a ton of rocks! Not that I am calling you weak Captain! In fact let me tell you how impressed I am with your strength." Stop talking. Stop talking. He repeated in his head even as the words trickle out.

"Again thanks, but really I'm fine."

Have you tried Nelix's new recipe I think he is calling it Cheese-La-Toad. And no I didn't ask about the toad!" Stop talking! He watched the Captain nod slowly, raisied an eyebrow before stepping away and down the corridor, successfully juggling everything. Wishing for ability to kick himself Harry went on his way too, to his quarters, perhaps a nap would be nice.

A loud whirling sound coming a few feet behind and around the corner distracts his attention and has a Star Fleet officer he knew what had to be done, he rushed towards it.

"Quickly boy quickly!" Ian bite the inside of his cheek hard not snap back at the frail man, though he knew the Doctor was stronger than he led on.

"Are you sure it's safe? I don't want what happened last time to occur again!" One flight of miragrating Hoodserg birds flying right into your face was enough to last in one's memory for a long, long time!

"That Chedderton was your fault. I warned you to whistle before stepping outside!"

"You did not!"

"Enough! Both of you." Barbara walked over giving both stern looks. "Ian just go and get the salt water, Susan really needs it." Feeling foolish arguing like an adolescent Ian nodded and motioned for the Doctor to open the doors.

"Security! Intruder on deck d!" Well almost as bad as the Hoodserg birds. Panic fired through out him as Ian reached over and takes a hold of man talking to himself it appeared and pulled him into the Tardis.

"Salt water! Is that salt water?! Do I have to do everything myself!?" The Doctor yelled, as he pushed his way past Ian and the stranger.

"Doctor stop! He called security!"

"So?"

"It's not safe."

"Once I tell them my granddaughter is sick all will be alright. Yes it'll be fine." He exited unfazed by what Ian thought would be disturbing news to hear. With thoughts distracted the mystery man took the opportunity to free himself and dashed at the now closed doors. He found them locked.

"Let me out!"

"Look I'm sorry abo-"

"I am Star fleet officer and demand you let me go. Now!" Ian didn't care if he was the King of Potato People.

"We don't mean any trouble, it's just my friend she's real sick and needs salt water."

"Salt water? Isn't that the worse thing if you're ill?"

"Perhaps if you're human." Ian wasn't surprised by the absent of reaction from the stranger.

"Look if someone is sick we'll help."

"We?"

"Yeah we this a federation star ship afterall."

"Federation? Wait a second Enterprise!? Is Kirk here?" From the hallway asked a young girl, 17 or 18, and instantly Harry knew was the one in need of the salt. Her words said slowly and the ends sounded like quacks.

"No this is Voyager." How in the world could she know of Kirk?

"That's too bad."

"Come Susan let's get you back to bed." The other woman who had been there, standing behind the man in the sweater walked over to the girl. Just as Harry prepares himself to make an attempt at the door it opens and the old fragile looking man rushed in slowly followed by Tuvok and Ayala. Both staring, looking around in disbelief (though the Vulcan did a good job hiding it).

"We'll be on our way." A few seconds later the old man retreated from the back, shooing the three out, they comply nearly tripping over their feet. Just as the doors shut the whirling sound returned and the three founding themselves looking at the wall.

"Yeah a nap, I need a nap." Harry muttered walking away.


End file.
